


Dangerous Dream

by bennieandthejets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, im sorry for this fdskjkjk, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennieandthejets/pseuds/bennieandthejets
Summary: You're working for Mando on the Razor Crest, and the tension between you two is undeniable.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's a lot of just intro type stuff at first but then some smut at the end so I hope you enjoy :))

He needed help on his ship and you needed a reason to leave Tatooine. So, here you are, bouncing a little green monster on your knee as you fly through space with a Mandalorian. In almost complete silence you might add. The only noise comes from the child when he gets restless. Almost no words are exchanged between you and the bounty hunter. Sometimes it makes you question why he hired you.

“I could use a mechanic on the Crest,” he had explained, “and someone to watch the kid when I’m gone.” The ship you could help with. You worked at a hangar owned by your Aunt Peli, who raised you, so you spent your life assisting her in repairing ships. You knew your way around most spacecraft (the types that came into Peli’s hangar anyway), so, yes, you could help with the Crest. The kid on the other hand you were wary about, since childcare wasn’t something you encountered very often, but you agreed because you were desperate to get away. It didn’t take long to fall in love with the little womp rat though. 

So there was a reason he hired you. And you have been helpful around the ship and with the kid. You do what he asks of you (the rare times he verbalizes his requests - mostly you just guess what he wants from you and hope for the best, and so far he hasn’t complained), and you don’t ask many questions. You still wonder why though, since he seems a bit uncomfortable with having someone else around. 

Maybe that’s just because he’s a Mandalorian and upholds such a level of privacy. He must have been pretty trusting of you though to let you hang around like this. 

You don’t mind the silence. It’s nice observing him as he flies the Crest. The way he leans forward to press the controls, then settles back into his seat. The way the light from the panels reflects off the beskar. The way he looks down at the child when he settles into the crook of his arm. You always imagine he’s smiling at the kid from under the helmet. 

You even enjoy watching him shove the bounties onto the ship and into the carbonite, jerking them harder if they so much as look at you the wrong way. 

You convince yourself it’s just admiration and not a crush. He’s your boss, and a _Mandalorian_ , whose face you’ve never seen and who you know virtually nothing about. But then you think about the first time you went with him to meet Greef Karga on Nevarro. When he put his hand on the small of your back to guide you out of the cantina after Karga looked at you too long and complimented you one too many times. It was the first time he touched you. And even though it was through his gloves and your layers of clothing, it was enough for you to think about it while you touched yourself that night in the shower.

But that was a one time thing. And besides, it’s not like there’s much else to do other than watch him and fantasize. The kid sleeps a lot and most days nothing needs fixing. Many days when he’s gone you find yourself looking for things to do or clean or fix and come up empty. You like it better when he’s around, even if you don’t talk much. You like how you feel when you’re with him. Just walking beside him makes you feel powerful. You like the way people stare at you when you enter buildings beside him. You look small next to him in his armor but you feel strong. He radiates such dominant energy and it’s captivating.

All these thoughts race through your mind as you once again find yourself studying him as he works the controls. You imagine his brow furrowing behind the mask as he concentrates, then his face relaxing and softening when he settles back in his seat. It’s entertaining thinking about who the man under the helmet is. You try picturing him in different ways - blonde, brunette, bald, young, old - the possibilities seem endless. 

“Where are we going next?” You ask. The child coos from your lap and reaches for the Mandalorian. Mando scoops him from your lap and sets him on his own. 

“Endor.” 

Most of your conversations are like that. Short and to the point. Neither of you dives into your past. He doesn’t ask about yours and you don’t ask about his. He could ask you things, and if he did you’d answer, you don’t have a reason not to like he does. But he doesn’t. And you don’t mind. Sometimes you wish you knew more about him. It is a bit odd to not know anything about the person you’re practically raising a child with. But the mystery is kind of hot. 

The Razor Crest jolts as it comes out of hyperspace. Mando guides the ship towards the lush green planet in front of you. The thought of forests excites you. Living on Tatooine, you’d grown up not seeing trees or any vegetation really, and only hearing stories about planets that could sustain plant life. 

“I shouldn’t be gone longer than two days,” Mando says, “call me if you need something.” He tells you this every time before you leave. You haven’t had to call him yet. 

-

The first morning on Endor without Mando is uneventful. You fix a couple small things around the ship - a rung on the ladder that had come loose and a door that didn’t open properly - nothing major. Boredom quickly sets in once the afternoon hits. The forest outside is calling to you. It’s probably safe enough to venture out, especially if you stay close. You just want to see the trees. 

The child rests against your hip in a sling you have thrown over your shoulder, and he sits contently as you walk slowly through the trees, every once in a while stopping to press your hands against the bark. The grass tickles the exposed skin of your ankles. Beads of sweat form on your forehead from the sun beating down and there’s an ache in your neck from the weight of carrying the child, but you’ve never been more at peace. 

Part of you wishes the Mandalorian was traipsing through the woods with you. It’d be nice to have someone else carry the kid for a bit. Mando trusts the kid to follow him on foot, but you don’t quite feel like he’s bonded to you enough to do that yet. 

“Isn’t it pretty out here?” You murmur to the child. You can’t believe how much _green_ you’re seeing. Most people wouldn’t be as enamored with a forest as you are, but you spent so much of your life deprived of nature. 

You stop to rest on a large boulder and set the kid down next to you to give your shoulders a break as well. You stare up at the sky through the trees, not understanding how it was possible for them to be so tall. They seem to go on forever. Minutes go by of you just sitting there breathing in the fresh air and trying to take it all in. It could be awhile before you’re on a planet like this again. Soon, you’ll be back in the cold and sterile environment of the Razor Crest, and with your luck Mando’s next bounty will have you in another desert. 

“Crazy out here, isn’t it kid?” You sigh. But no response comes from the child. Normally he’d coo in agreement of whatever you said, regardless of if he understood or not. “Kid?” You whip around to where you set the bag beside you and find it empty. Your heart drops. 

“Kid?” You frantically call for him. “Kid? C’mon this isn’t funny.” With shaking hands you throw the bag back over your shoulder and start looking around while continuing to call out for him but he’s nowhere in sight. He couldn’t have been gone for more than a couple minutes. He couldn’t have gotten far. 

Fuck. You lost his fucking kid. You had one job. One job. Watch the kid. 

He couldn’t have gone far though, you assure yourself - but you’re still shaking. Calling out for him doesn’t seem to be working, and everything looks the same around here and you keep forgetting which trees you’ve already looked behind, and you’re worried about getting too far away and not being able to find your way back to the Crest.

Without thinking about it too much you press the call button on your comm. You haven’t had to call him yet and you hoped you never would have to. But you don’t know what else to do.

“M-Mando?” 

He answers almost immediately. “I’m here. What is it?” His voice is calm, and for a brief second it soothes you.

“I-I lost-” And then a little green ear pokes out from behind a tree just a couple feet in front of you. A wave of relief washes over you. “N-nevermind. Sorry to bother you.”

“What-”

You cut him off, “Don’t worry about it,” and then run to the tree and grab the kid. 

-

“What was that about yesterday?” Is the first thing Mando says to you the next day. You’re sitting in the cockpit while the kid sleeps in his hammock in another room. You panicked when you heard Mando come in with the bounty, knowing he’d want to ask you about why you called him. Normally, you’d be quite happy to hear him return.

“Hm?” You ask, trying to act oblivious. You’d really rather not get into it. It's embarrassing to think you couldn't do the one simple job you had, and then had to call him for help, as if he could've done anything about it from where he was.

“Why’d you call me? You’ve never done that. I...I was worried.”

“Oh, um...the kid...we were outside and I took...I took my eyes off him and then he was gone,” you explain, “I couldn’t find him and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh...that’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it? I _lost_ him...I swear part of me thought he was gone forever.”

The Mandalorian huffs. It’s the closest thing you’ve heard to him laughing. “He never goes far enough for that.”

“Well...sorry to have worried you for nothing but I was panicking.”

Mando shrugs it off. He’s silent for a moment before asking, “what did you do outside? Before you _lost_ him.” 

You roll your eyes at him mocking you. Turns out he can be funny sometimes. Sarcastic. It’s something you didn’t expect from him. “Just walked. I, uh, I really just wanted to see the trees. Living on Tatooine I never saw them, y’know? And I had a really good time out there, before the incident, so, thank you for that. ”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For hiring me. If you hadn’t I’d still be on Tatooine. So, thanks.”

He doesn’t say anything, just walks to his seat and sits down to prepare the Crest for flight. The silence between you two never feels awkward. It’s comfortable just to sit in a room together. You’re grateful for that. It’s nice to get lost in your thoughts but be at peace because you’re not alone. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he says, once you’ve left Endor and are settled in hyperspace. He turns to face you. “I like having you around.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mando reaches out and grabs your hand, and pulls you to your feet so you’re standing in front of him. You stand there for a moment, staring at his mask, wondering if he’s thinking what you are. You decide to find out. You climb up onto his lap, setting a knee beside each of his hips so you’re straddling him, giving him a questioning look. He mumbles an approval, and takes his gloves off one at a time and slowly drops them on the floor. 

This is the first time you’ve seen his skin, and for a moment you’re mesmerized by his hands, studying them closely as he traces them up your abdomen to your tits. He cups them through your shirt and massages them gently. A moan escapes your lips and you grind your hips down into him, eliciting a moan from him. 

"Fuck," he whispers. You feel him already half hard under you. He runs one hand up your back and into your hair, while the other slips into the waistband of your pants. One finger slides into your underwear until it rubs against your clit. He slides it down between your folds until it's pressing at your entrance. He’s moving achingly slow. Already you're wet and can feel your pussy throbbing. You want it. You need it. You’ve been waiting for this moment, never thinking it was actually going to happen. Never expected to be sitting in his lap with his hand in your pants teasing you.

"Please," you whine. And he listens, sliding two fingers inside and curling them forward. His thumb finds your clit and presses circles into it. He gets into a rhythm and you roll your hips along with it, guiding his fingers to the right spot. "Fuck, why-why didn't we do this s-sooner." 

"I wanted to," he says, breathlessly, "fuck you feel so good - I wanted to for a long time."

You lean forward to press a kiss to his neck just below the helmet, wishing you could taste the salt of his skin rather than the rough fabric of his shirt.

"A long time?"

He brings his free hand out of your hair and traces down your jaw with his thumb and then runs it along your bottom lip. Oh, the things you’d do to kiss him right now. "Ever since I first saw you on Tatooine, all dirty from fixing a ship." He moves his hand from your face back down the side of your chest, then slips it up underneath your shirt to grab your tit. He pinches your nipple between his thumb and finger. "Wanted to fuck you then and there." He slips a third finger in and continues his rhythm. Heat spreads from your navel to your thighs. Maker, he's good.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum," you pant. Your arms rest on his shoulders and you’re staring at his helmet. While you can’t see his eyes you know he’s staring back. Your thighs tense against the hard beskar on his legs. While part of you would like to see more of his skin, another part is extremely turned on by the armor. You also wish you’d taken your pants off so you could feel the cool metal under your thighs and could cum right on it. But there’ll be another time for that.

"Do it." He fucks his fingers into you faster and curls them deeper. “Cum for me.” And you do. Hard on his fingers. The orgasm rolls through your body and you fall forward onto his chest, panting. When you've caught your breath more you sit back up to look at him again. He brings his hand up and places two fingers on your lips, and you suck them into your mouth, licking them clean of your mess. “Good girl.”

 _His voice_. His voice alone has you ready to go again, let alone the things he's saying to you with that voice. He's not gonna get away with it. You smirk at him. "I'm gonna have to return the favor."


	2. Chapter 2

You return ‘the favor’ once you’ve caught your breath. You slide your hand under the waistband of his pants, feeling the smooth skin of his hips, and tug them down under his balls to expose his cock. He moans as you run your thumb through the precum on his tip. 

“Fuck,” he sighs when you pull your hand away to, very ungracefully, spit into it, “you’re so...so fucking gorgeous.” 

You bring your thumb back to where it was and slowly drag it along the head of his cock again, teasing him, before wrapping your hand around him. You start to move your hand along his length. He moans and leans his head back against the seat. This moment is almost surreal, seeing him raw and vulnerable like this. While you’re both nearly fully clothed you’re still exposed to each other in a way you haven’t even been close to yet. 

“I wanted to do this for a long time,” you say, “thought about it the first time I saw you too.” He moves his hands back to your tits to fondle them again. You wonder why your shirt is still on, but you’re too into your rhythm to stop and take it off. You move a bit faster now, and run your thumb around the tip again, and he groans and shifts underneath you. “Wanted to make you feel so good.”

“You’re so-” his breath hitches when you bring your other hand down to his balls. “-so good. Make me feel...so good.”

“You made me feel so good too.” You speed up even more and his breath quickens along with it. 

“Gonna-” he moans, “gonna cum.” And he does. And it’s warm in your hand and in your mouth as you lick it off. He runs his hand through your hair, and he breathes hard and raggedy as he comes down from his orgasm. “You’re so...so perfect.” 

-

You’re awoken the next morning by a pair of green hands grabbing at your arms. His dad stands a couple feet back from him, admiring you in your makeshift bed against the far wall of the Crest. “Were you watching me sleep?”

Mando shrugs. “Maybe. You look cute when you sleep.” 

How dare he make you want to kiss him when you literally can’t. You think about last night in the cockpit and can’t help but smile a bit, knowing there’s going to be more of that to look forward to at least. You think about his heavy breathing through the modulator and the praises he mumbled. The sound he made when he came and the way he stroked your hair as you licked it off your hand. The way your thighs pressed against the beskar and how you could see your reflection as you stared at his helmet. 

The kid continues to claw at you and you’re brought back to reality. Sure, you had fun with Mando but you still have a job to do. You scoop the kid up in your arms. “Anything you need me to do today?” 

“There was a lag when we went into hyperspace last night, I think the hyperdrive will need to be looked at.” He leans against the wall. The simple yet seductive movement does little to help you focus. 

“Why didn’t you mention it last night?” 

“I had other things on my mind.”

Fuck. There he goes again. How are you supposed to get anything done now while he’s around? “Well...I won’t be able to do much about it until we’ve landed, when will that be?”

“Tomorrow.”

So you have a whole day on the ship with him, with nothing to do but take care of the kid. 

-

Of course the kid chooses today of all days to not want to sleep at all. Most days he’s pretty energetic, but today he’s somehow even more. He refuses to even sit awake in his carrier; every time you set him in it he climbs right back out. He doesn’t sit still on your lap, and the ball he normally is entertained by he couldn’t care less about. 

You enjoy getting to watch Mando with the kid though. While there’s other things you wish you could be doing alone with him right now, you’re still happy to be around the two of them together. They have a bond you can’t explain, and it’s fun watching the bounty hunter let his guard down. He acts so tough all the time, and he is, but there’s a softer side to him that you love that only comes out when he’s with the child. 

Today, though, the kid is getting into everything, and now that it’s the evening, and it’s been a full day of it, the cuteness of it all is starting to wear off. 

“I love the kid but fuck I don’t know what to do with him anymore,” you groan to Mando. The two of you are sitting on the floor slouched against the wall watching the kid waddle around in circles in front of you, grabbing at everything his little arms can reach. You’re sitting close enough that your thighs and arms are touching. Something you didn’t realize you had missed so much while working for him was simple contact like this. You’ve had very limited interactions with people other than the Mandalorian, and up until last night he’d only touched you once or twice. Getting to just sit here next to another human being is refreshing. Even if there is bulky beskar armor in between you. 

Mando just shrugs in response. He rarely sleeps the days he’s out chasing quarries, and you kept him up late last night so you’re sure he’s exhausted. You don’t understand how he does it - go days with little to no sleep. It was probably even worse before you were here to watch the kid. His commitment to his job as both a bounty hunter and a dad is admirable, but fuck, it’s okay to relax a bit. That's what you’re here for. 

“You can go sleep,” you tell him, “you need it.” 

“I’m fine,” he mumbles. This man is so stubborn for absolutely no reason. You can hear in his voice that he’s tired, and can bet that dark circles are painted under his eyes. 

“I can tell you’re not. Please go sleep, I’ll be okay here.” 

He groans. “Fine. But wake me up in an hour.” He starts to shove himself up off the floor, but pauses and leans over to you to whisper in your ear. “Get him to sleep by then so I can have my way with you.”

The pit of your stomach stirs, and you’re too caught off guard to even come up with a good response before Mando walks away. The kid better fucking sleep. 

-

Someone out there must be looking out for you because the kid finally sleeps. It took nearly the full hour and a lot of playing with him and feeding him but he does. You tuck him into his pod, and your heart swells a bit at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully. He’s a pain in the ass sometimes but he’s adorable too. 

You knock on the door of Mando’s room. “Mando? It’s been an hour.” You hear some shuffling on the other side and after a couple of seconds the door slides open. Mando stands there with no armor, just the helmet, looking smaller and gentler than normal. You like it. 

You flick your eyebrows up at him and smile. “Guess what? He’s asleep.” 

He cocks his head to the side, takes your hand and steps backwards into the room, pulling you with him. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.” He stands with his back to the bed and drags you into him. 

You run your hands up his back, feeling his muscles through the rough fabric, excited to be touching him without all the armor. “I want to kiss you.” Fuck. “I mean...I don’t need to see your face, I just...would like to kiss you.”

He pauses for a moment, thinking, then hooks his fingers under the hem of your shirt and lifts it up. Once it’s off, he starts folding it. Heat rises in your chest when you realize what he’s doing, and you turn around so he can tie it over your eyes. 

“Can you see?” He asks. You shake your head no. There’s a thud as the helmet is set on the floor, and you turn back to face him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” This is the first time he’s seeing you without the helmet in the way. You wonder how much different you look to him now. His voice is different too. Softer and more human. 

Strong hands grab the side of your face and pull you in. He presses his lips to yours and your mouth falls open. You wrap your arms around his neck and try to pull yourself in closer to him, as if it was even possible. His breath is warm and his lips surprisingly soft. Some stubble rubs against your face, giving you slightly more insight into what he could look like. You wonder if he keeps it this length, or if he lets it grow out, or prefers to keep it clean shaven. You slide a hand up into his hair, tangling your fingers in the curls. From what you’ve gathered he’s very attractive. You can just tell he is. He has to be...his voice, the curls, his body...everything about him is perfect. 

Your fingers find their way to the bottom of his shirt, and you take a step back so you can lift it off of him, before quickly pressing your body back up against his and kissing him again. Mando spins you around and pushes you onto the bed. He slides between your legs and crawls up the length of your body, planting kisses on your stomach and chest on his way up. His lips skim the soft skin of your breast, before coming to rest on your nipple. He sucks it gently into his mouth and you bite back a whine. 

He moves his mouth up and sucks a mark on your neck, then returns to your lips, kissing you hard. You sigh into his mouth. He props himself up over you on one elbow, and uses the other hand to start to push down your pants. You lift your hips up so he can slide them off along with your underwear. You’re completely naked for him, and you can feel him taking a moment to admire you. 

Mando slides back down your body and positions himself between your legs, with your knees locked over his shoulders, his hands gripping your thighs. You hiss as he bites the soft skin on your hips. He moves his lips down, pressing kisses on the inside of your thigh, before slowly licking your pussy. A moan escapes your lips. His tongue slides through your folds up to your clit, and he wraps his lips around it and sucks. You thought last night was good but this feeling is almost indescribable. He knows what he’s doing with his tongue. The way he circles it around your clit, then dips it in and out of you is perfect. Your hands clench the thin sheets under you. He moves a hand off your leg, and slides a finger into you under his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Mando-” you manage to get out a couple words between your involuntary moans “-just...just like that.” It’s almost painful and you’re seeing stars under your makeshift blindfold. It’s absolute bliss. He slides a second finger deep into you, and continues to sweep his tongue over your clit. His fingers curl forward and you buck your hips a bit as they hit your g-spot. 

Your orgasm hits you hard and with little warning. You barely get two coherent words out before you’re cumming in his mouth. You lie there panting, and he kisses your body as he moves his way up you again and you feel him settle on the bed beside you. 

“Fuck,” is all you manage to say. 

He blows air out his nose - his classic way of showing delight without actually laughing - and leans over to kiss you again. His bare chest is pressed up against yours, and his hand slides up your abdomen to caress your face. Everything about this moment is perfect; you’d live here in this bed with him if you could. 

After you pull away, you hear him shuffle around before lifting the shirt off your eyes. His helmet is back on. You shift and throw your leg over him so you’re straddling his hips. You lean down to kiss his chest and start undoing his pants. You pull everything off him at once and drop the garments to the floor. You study his body in the dimly lit room, completely naked except for the helmet. You run your hands over the scars on his abdomen, some old and faded and others fresh and pink. Some of them so new you’re sure no one else has seen them but you. There’s something about that you like - small parts of him no one else knows about. 

Mando sighs as you kiss the soft skin beside his hips, slowly making your way inward. You lick a stripe up his cock before taking the head in your mouth. He’s swearing and mumbling praises at the ceiling as you move down his dick, taking him as deep in your throat as you can. His hands find your hair and he grips the strands between his fingers. You move up slowly, licking the precum off the tip as you do before going back down again. You get into a rhythm, speeding up as his mumblings get ever more incoherent and jumbled. You’re only able to catch a couple words, lots of ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’, in between his moans. The praises spur you on. It’s hot hearing the normally calm Mandalorian get flustered by the things you’re doing to him. 

“Gonna cum,” he sighs and you hum an approval around his cock. You go down once more as far as you can and feel him start to spasm. He comes in your mouth and you swallow it down immediately. 

You return to your spot beside him, nestling yourself against his chest, tracing your fingers over his scars again. “Worth the wait?”

“Worth the wait.”

The two of you fall asleep tangled up on the small bed after pulling on a couple pieces of clothing. The edge of his helmet digs into your scalp, but getting to sleep next to him is worth it. The room is dark enough with the lights off that you probably couldn’t see his face if he took it off, but you’re not going to ask that of him. He seems fine sleeping with it on, so you’ll be fine with it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! hope you enjoyed, and if you did, kudos / comments are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you to all who've been reading and let me know what you think :)

You’ve gone with him to meet Greef Karga enough times that you know the drill. The same thing happens each time. Karga offers you drinks and you both decline - Mando for obvious reasons and you because you feel bad eating and drinking when Mando can’t. Karga makes jokes and you offer polite laughs while Mando stays silent. Mando rushes things along, demanding his payment and next fobs and tries to leave as soon as possible. Karga insists you stay longer, but Mando refuses, so you leave and that’s it. 

But this time it’s different. There’s the same song and dance as always, but Mando has his hand on your thigh under the table, and even puffs out his nose along to your pity laughs. His whole energy is different - lighter. Almost relaxed, or at least, as close to relaxed as you’ve ever seen him while out on a job. When you’re alone on the ship, sure, that word could describe him, but never while out in public. 

You don’t want to say for sure that it’s because of whatever you two have going on, but you suspect it has to play a role in his change of demeanor. And it is extremely flattering. 

Karga even notices the difference and comments on it, which the Mandalorian uses as a cue that it’s time to leave. Part of you hopes Karga thinks it’s because of you. Not that he has any idea what’s going on but maybe he guesses it. People probably think it anyway when they see you two walking around together with a kid. It’s odd enough that a Mandalorian would spend that much time with someone who isn’t a Mandalorian themselves so there’s got to be some rumors flying around. 

“We’ll leave when the hyperdrive is fixed,” Mando says, once you’re out of the cantina. 

“Where are we going next?” It better not be another desert. Landing on Nevarro was definitely disappointing after being on Endor. Not a tree in sight here. 

“Naboo.”

You were already having a good day after waking up next to Mando, and having him touch you under the table, and this just lifts your spirits even more. You’ve heard nothing but good things about Naboo - safe, beautiful, bustling cities - you’re thrilled to be going there. It’s the type of place you were hoping to get to see by taking this job. 

-

You like the Crest. You do. It has...character. And it’s not like you expect Mando to just buy a whole new ship but man. It’s in rough shape. 

The hyperdrive fix isn’t a big one, but you fixed a similar problem just a couple weeks ago and here it is again. Not because you’re a bad mechanic but because it’s just old. And now that you’re here you’re noticing other things that are falling apart as well. All minor problems really, but the ship will never be completely fixed. No matter how hard you try. The work will never end. 

But it’s fine. It’s what got you this job. If he had a nicer ship he might not have decided to hire someone. And for that reason you like the Crest. Despite its many issues. 

The worst condition you’ve seen it in was the first day you met him. He dropped it down in Peli’s hangar and came strutting off with the child in his arms, the Crest literally falling apart behind them. You suspected they’d been in a shootout; it had clearly been through a lot. It was surprising that the two of them made it in one piece. 

You stood back a ways while him and Peli heckled about the price and the use of droids. Mando insisted no droids go near it, but Peli argued that it would take far too long without them. He reluctantly agreed, and you noticed him keeping his distance from them. You’ve never asked about his uneasiness with droids, since you figure it’s something he probably doesn’t like to talk about.

You couldn’t hear all of their conversation, and then next thing you knew Mando walked up to you and stuck the child in your arms. His presence made you nervous, so tall and mysterious, and you were honestly just in awe of him, you barely even processed what was happening. 

“Will you watch him for me while I’m gone?” he asked. “I’ll pay extra.” All you could do was nod and stutter out a couple words. It was when he returned that he hired you. 

You’re finding it hard to focus on your task when all you can think about is Mando. You’d thought you started to break through a wall with him. This morning he seemed relaxed and even happy. And for fucks sake he took off his helmet in your presence; yes, you were blindfolded but there’s still a huge amount of trust involved in that. And it’s gotta be against the rules of his creed. But then today, after getting back to the Crest, he’s back to being silent and brooding, and gives one word responses to everything you say. But it is normal for him. So maybe you have nothing to worry about and are crazy for even being upset. 

But you can’t help but worry about it. You replay this morning’s events over and over in your mind trying to figure out what could have possibly set him off. Nothing comes to mind. You met with Karga, got the fobs and payment, left and went right back to the Crest. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and nothing in your conversations indicated anything either. Your hands brushed together as you walked, and once, when you were close to the Crest and away from everyone else, he slid his arm across your waist to squeeze your ass. It was quick and subtle and you loved it. He let his fingers linger on your hip for only a moment, and you wished he'd put them back when he pulled them away. Everything was fine. Good even. 

No matter how much you try to convince yourself that everything’s fine, there’s still a small part of you that screams that something is wrong. He’s right above you in the upper part of the Crest with the kid. You could go up and talk to him, ask if he’s okay. 

No. You have work to do. The repairs need to get done so you can leave. He needs to get the quarries. You have a job and he has his, and you shouldn’t let your personal matters get in the way of that. If you start to cause problems or make things harder for him...you don’t want to think about moving back to Tatooine. You never discussed how long this...arrangement would last, but you like to think you’ll be with him for a while. Not just because of this thing you’ve got going on now, but because you dread the thought of going back to your boring life at the hangar.

You start to feel ridiculous. You hooked up twice. It’s been like...32 hours since the first time, and here you are freaking out already. If you can’t handle it now…

You shake the fears from your mind and force yourself to just focus on the task at hand. This is normal for Mando. Everything’s fine.

-

“Hyperdrive is fixed,” you announce, as you climb up into the main hull of the ship, “the Crest is ready to leave whenever you are.” 

Mando’s knelt on the floor using the edge of his cape to wipe something off the kid’s face. He’s such a dad sometimes. It kills you. He rarely admits how much he cares about the kid but it’s so evident in his actions. 

“What happened here?”

“Ate too much and got sick,” Mando huffs. He picks the kid up as he stands and nestles him into the crook of his arm.

“Poor guy.” 

“I’ll get him to sleep and you prepare us to fly.” You’d offer to put the kid to bed, but it seems that Mando wants to, so you obey and go to the cockpit. You settle into Mando’s pilot seat and start prepping. You feel...powerful. You’ve prepped and flown the Crest multiple times now, and it may literally be falling apart at the seams, but there's still a sense of pride that rushes through you. 

Working for Peli you were never in charge. She was the boss of you and you just did what she asked. You had little freedom even outside of work but she was your only family so you didn’t complain. But now...you still work for Mando, and you do what he asks, but you feel more in charge of things. He asks you to fix the ship but doesn’t tell you how. He doesn’t stand there and breath down your neck while watching your every move and instructing you on what to do. He trusts you to a good job on your own. He leaves you with the kid and doesn’t bother checking in because he knows you’re okay and will call him if you have to. Peli had a particular way of doing things, and always needed you to do them the same, and constantly watched you to make sure you did them right. It meant she taught you well, but at some point you wished she could have just trusted you to do things on your own. You love Peli, but you needed this. 

The cockpit door slides open, interrupting your thoughts. Mando sits in the copilot seat behind you. 

“Kid doing okay?” You ask, and stand up to switch spots with Mando. 

Mando raises his hand to motion you to sit back down in the pilot seat. “You fly.” You raise an eyebrow at him. You only fly when he has things to do or wants to sleep or for whatever reason can’t be in the cockpit. You’ve never done it with him just sitting there. “And the kid is fine.” 

You sit back down, but turn around to look at him and raise your eyebrows again. He nods. You try not to read into it too much. Not everything he does means something...maybe he just doesn’t feel like it right now. And you’re a perfectly competent pilot, so it’s not a crazy thing for him to ask you to do.

“Any particular reason you don’t want to fly?” 

The bounty hunter shakes his head. He leans back in his chair and flicks his chin forward. It isn’t the position he sleeps in, so that rules that out. Sleeping he would sit hunched with his arms crossed and his chin tucked into his chest. Right now he’s sitting low down in the seat with his back and shoulders straight, his chin lifted towards you and arms resting comfortably at his sides. 

Is he...does he just want to watch you? The realization hits. He just wants to watch you. He just wants to sit back and watch as you pilot his ship. And you’re extremely turned on by that.

The Crest practically groans as it lifts off the ground. You struggle to concentrate on flying it knowing the Mandalorian is watching. Your heart pounds in your chest and you feel your face flush with heat. You can see him burning holes into you out of the corner of your eye. It’s a bit nerve-wracking honestly, but somehow so hot at the same time. The positions have switched from when you first started with him; you remember the way you studied him as he flew, mesmerized by the smallest actions, and now here he is doing the same to you. 

“You look so good flying my ship.” His voice comes in a low tone that makes you melt. This lowered tone gets to you. It’s warm and sultry and when he says your name with it you could simply die. It’s ridiculous the way just his voice makes you feel. Just hearing him talk like that makes you want to crawl right up on his lap and have a repeat of your night a few days prior. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Not a bad response, and it’s true, but you think you could’ve come up with something better. “Riding your fingers in this seat.” Part of you wanted to say something witty to ease the tension, but instead you choose to stretch it even further. Sitting here with him could have been an opportunity for normal conversation between the two of you, but the kid is asleep and he’s acting like this and you’re going to take advantage of the situation.

Mando breathes in deep and slowly lets it out of his nose. He’s thinking - contemplating whether he’s going to play this game with you, or stay silent and wait until you’re in hyperspace and able to do something about it. “Go faster.” His choice doesn’t surprise you. He’s never been one for patience. 

The time it takes to leave Nevarro feels excruciatingly long. You’re stuck sitting there feeling Mando stare at you, knowing exactly what he’s thinking about doing, while trying to act as if you don’t. The pit of your stomach is in knots. You’re uncomfortable in your seat and have to constantly shift in order to ease it. All you can think about is how much you want his hands on you. It can’t possibly be safe to operate spacecraft while in this state. 

The second you jump into hyperspace the two of you are out of your seats and he’s pressing you against the door of the cockpit. 

“Close your eyes,” he orders. You obey, and moments later you feel his breath against your mouth and he’s kissing you. A hand drags up your back into your hair, and the other pulls you in by your waist. 

Kissing him isn’t the same as anyone else you have. There’s so much passion behind it to the point that it turns desperate as if you just can’t get enough of each other. You’re focused on nothing but him, and getting as much of him as you can. 

Mando uses one hand to push open the cockpit door, keeping the other one the small of your back, but you’re only able to take a couple steps out before you hit the ladder. He pulls away just enough to mumble against your lips, “can you make it down the ladder with your eyes shut?” 

“Mhm.” 

Mando helps to slowly guide you and you fumble your way down. You’ve gone up and down enough times that you can do it without looking, but you're shaking with excitement. You get to the bottom and cautiously take a couple steps back to make room for Mando. 

His lips are on yours again as soon as he’s down. 

Mando bends down to hook his arms under your ass and lift you off the ground. You groan into his mouth as he does. He carries you to his small room. In one swift movement he’s able to press open the door while still supporting you with just one arm, and you’re left in awe of his sheer strength and agility, but unable to think too much about it as you're wrapped up in his kiss. 

He lays you down on the bed and quickly starts to undress while you do the same. Soon, he’s climbing the length of your body and propping himself up on his forearms. You feel his bare chest press against yours and he’s kissing you again as you run your hands up his back. He reaches a hand down to slide one finger through your folds to your clit. Like last time he wants to tease you, but you’re not in the mood for things to go slow. 

“Mm, please,” you sigh, “just fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I need it.” 

He moves his hand out from between your thighs to guide his cock to your entrance. He pushes into you. You moan and bring your legs up higher to wrap them around his back, opening yourself up more for him to go as far as he can. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He drops his head down so his lips tickle your ear as he talks. He pulls out and slams back into you again, hitting hard and making you reach out to clench the side of the bed. He kisses your neck and jaw, then drags his tongue along your bottom lip and kisses you, before pulling the lip back in his teeth. 

Every inch of skin he’s touching burns. You wish he could touch you everywhere all at once. 

He fucks you hard, much like kissing you it’s desperate. You match your ragged breaths with his, mumbling obscenities and praises and each other's names over one another. He repeats your name in your ear, whispering about how good you are. You respond with his name and tell him to keep going, your voice whiny and practically begging him to go harder. 

Your thighs clench his hips and heat rises in your abdomen. You dig your nails into his back as your orgasm runs through you. He comes shortly after you, before collapsing on the small bed beside you. 

Like the night before you fall asleep curled up on the cot together. This time he leaves the helmet off. Your scalp is grateful to be pressed against his chin rather than the edge of his helmet. He lazily drags the arm that’s under you up and down your back, and the last thing you remember before falling asleep is his other hand stroking your hair, and his lips touching your forehead.


End file.
